Stranger Colide
by ladyscene
Summary: Bella Swan has been forced to move in with her father in Forks. Bella has been in contact with a stranger for a few months, she seems oddly attracted to this stranger although they have never met. Find out what happens when worlds colide
1. First day

**(AU) this is my first story I have writen on this site. I have a fan fic on a site called twilight archives, but I might move it over here later. It is called Visions.**

**Disclaimer: **_No matter how much I try, no matter how much I wish it were true, I do not own the wonderful Twilight series. Stephenie Meyer does. She also owns the characters in Twilight, Eclipse, and New Moon. I just like to play with them._

My mother Renee was such…..SUCH…..UGH! Words don't even describe her! She was always so fun loving and she was my best friend. Until Phil. He was the most piggish man I have ever met. He suggested that my attitude was off and needed discipline so I ended up being shipped off to some stupid tiny town that never stopped raining to live with my father. Charlie was the police chief in Forks or my new prison if you will. I didn't know him much except for when I used to visit during the summer but that stopped like three years ago. I hated Forks!

Now I know your all wondering what would give Phil ( the Bastard) the idea that I had attitude issues. Well that involves a lot of stories that aren't important unless you are the police. Anyway my temper was short and that usually ended me up in fights. Eventually though people learned that if they wanted to leave without a broken nose they should leave me alone. I was head of the volleyball team in Phoenix and Forks High didn't even have a volley ball team!

I wasn't leaving any friends though. I had none. Well…..Except for a guy I met in a chat room a while back. I don't know his name but still we share everything. He is active and funny and has a slow social life outside of his family. He is always ready to talk to me and always is calm.

I was sitting in my room in the bay window. The house was old but it hadn't changed since Renee left Charlie when I was born. Charlie had bought me a truck that was really old and sturdy. He got it from a friend of his named Billy. I was supposed to remember Billy but I had no clue who he was. Just then my phone vibrated.

17Forever: Hey, you unpacked yet?

Lil-blushing-lamb: yeah I'm unpacked. Want to play?

17Forever: Ok. You can guess first. Only three remember.

Lil-blushing-lamb: Ok. Anthony?

17Forever: Nope.

Lil-blushing-lamb: Darn. John?

17Forever: Nope. Come on!

Lil-blushing-lamb: Hmm…..Mark?

17Forever: No. Okay my turn. Brittany?

Lil-blushing-lamb: No.

17Forever: J Bethany?

Lil-blushing-lamb: L No.

17Forever: Betty?

Lil-blushing-lamb: No. I have to start school tomorrow! Ugh! Save me please!

17Forever: No can do. Have fun at school tomorrow. Me and my family are camping so I wont be on 'till later. Like 4:00 pm. Sorry.

Lil-blushing-lamb: Your abandoning me? L…. Fine! Well what ever. I have to go cook for my father. Bye.

17Forever: Ok. I really am sorry. Goodbye…..

Lil-blushing-lamb: yeah if I don't get back on I'll talk to you at 4:00.

I put my phone away and climbed down the stairs. I knew Charlie couldn't cook so I had already decided that, that would be my job. I cooked Mac and cheese then called Charlie to dinner. We ate in silence. Charlie wasn't one who felt the need to fill every empty silence with mindless chatter like Renee, or try and make sarcastic remarks about me like Phil. Well they were sarcastic remarks to me. When I had finished eating and did the dishes, and got stuff ready for tomorrow it was 10:30. the day just zoomed by. I went upstairs to my room and messaged '17Forever' a goodnight and I wished him good luck tomorrow. He replied with a goodnight and a cheery have fun tomorrow.

BEEP!BEEP! My alarm clock sounded at 7:00. after having a shower and eating breakfast I sat at the kitchen table and decided when to leave for school. Once I arrived everyone stared, either because my truck had a really loud engine or because I was new. I was getting pissed at all the guy staring and the girl glaring at me. Once I found the office I stalked off. When I entered slamming the door the secretary looked up startled.

"Good Morning dear! How can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"I'm new here. I need my schedule and stuff." I grumbled. She looked quite taken aback by my tone. After shuffling papers around she handed me some papers and highlighted the best routes to my classes.

I made my way to my first class all the while being stared at. I hated this school already! I hated Forks already! It was forth period now. I had met a guy named Erik in one of my first classes and he was the over helpful chess club type. He showed me my way to the next class where I met Mike. Mike was a nice guy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a slightly baby face- but in a good way….sort of- He was nice and showed me to the rest of my classes. In the period before this period I met Jessica Stanley. She wasn't a mean person but she was only talking to me today because she knew she would get attention from people. We had Spanish and Trigonometry together. Which brings me back here. Trigonometry. I hated this class and this teacher, not only for the subject though, but because he was the only teacher so far to make me introduce myself.

The bell rang. It was a very nasally sound. Great lunch! –heavy sarcasm. Jessica led me to a large table already crowded with people who she introduced. I forgot everyone's name a second later. I sat myself beside a wall and Jessica sat beside me. This should be interesting.

"So…..Bella…..How do you like Forks so far?" A guy asked me. I think his name was Tyler but who could be sure? Not me.

"Oh…well its not horrible I guess. I have only lived here for two days now. I don't really know yet. I miss Phoenix though." I stated. It wasn't a complete lie though.

"Oh really? I could show you around after school if you want. What's Phoenix like?" the same guy asked. I was almost positive he was Tyler.

"Um….well…..I can't tonight. Cha- I mean Dad can't cook at all. Thanks anyway though. Phoenix…..Phoenix is very warm and sunny. It hardly ever rains."

"Oh cool. I can't imagine a place that never rains." The guy said.

I spent the rest of lunch in silence. I don't think I could take it anymore. The bell rang and I rushed off to class. I had Biology next. Upon entering everyone looked up and stared. I tried to ignore them but it was hard. The teachers desk was at the back of the class, that meant that I would have to walk past everyone to go get my slip signed. Oh well.

"I'm your new student. I need you to sign this please." I stated when I reached the desk.

The teacher signed it without a word and pointed to an empty lab table in the middle of the room.

"Miss Swan you may sit there. Your lab partner is out today." He said gruffly.

I noticed a few guys in my class checking me out as I walked by. I sent them death glares that I had learnt to perfect back home. They immediately turned around and didn't look at me again. Good.

After Biology I had gym. Great! No sarcasm there. I loved gym….well a little. Only if we were playing Basketball or volley ball. I was in luck. Today was volley ball. Mike was in this class though, there goes a perfectly good class. After I got changed- and everyone else did too- the coach started the game. None of the girls in this class had to participate and they didn't. It surprised all the guys when I decided to play.

"You any good swan?" someone asked.

"I'm probably better than you. I do have a name though." I replied

"Right, whatever. We'll see whose better."

"I'm on your team idiot!"

I was really good at basketball. all the guys on the other team were complaining that the guys and girls shouldn't have to play on the same team so they don't have to go easy on me. I knew they were trying though. I was good at reading people. The class ended all to soon. We won 6-0.

"Wow! Bella your good! To bad there isn't a team you could join! You'd kick butt!" A guy named Josh said.

I rushed home and cooked diner for Charlie. It was 4:30 when I got home. As I cooked some fish he had caught fishing the weekend prier I was waiting to get a message. I shouldn't be this anxious to talk to a guy I never really met. Oh well. It was 5:00 when Charlie got home and we were done eating and I had cleaned up by 6:15. Still no message. I went upstairs and was in the middle of my homework when I finally got a message.

17Forever: Hey. Sorry I got home late. You miss me?

Lil-blushing-lamb: Hey is for horses, grass is for cows, pigs don't eat it 'cause they don't know how.

17Forever: Yeah whatever. Did you miss me or not? I missed you.

Lil-blushing-lamb: I did. Want to play? You can go first.

17Forever: Ok. Hmm… Meredith?

Lil-blushing-lamb: No. you were closer yesterday.

17Forever: Was I? hmm…. Bonnie?

Lil-blushing-lamb: No.

17Forever: Oh really? Hmmm….. Barbara?

Lil-blushing-lamb: No. My turn. Hmm Jack?

17Forever: No… L.

Lil-blushing-lamb: Thomas?

17Forever: Ha! NO.

Lil-blushing-lamb: Edgar? I know not a common name.

17Forever: LOL! No! I would die if that was my name.

Lil-blushing-lamb: Oh. Cool. Well I'm out of guesses and I have homework…. Oh well.

17Forever: No, No. do your homework. I'm going to school tomorrow so I'll talk to you then. Besides I have homework too.

Lil-blushing-lamb: You do? I thought you didn't go today?

17Forever: I didn't. My school has a website blog. We have to check there.

Lil-blushing-lamb: Oh. My school has one of those too. I don't think I like that very much.

17Forever: Yeah. Me neither. But we have homework so we should get to that. TTYL

Lil-blushing-lamb: Yeah bye.

I put my phone aside and started doing my trig. Homework. By the time I was done it was 9:30. I must have spent more time talking then I thought! After getting bored of staring around my room I went downstairs and watched TV. with Charlie. We discussed things like our day, the weather, school and work. By the time we were done talking about stuff it was 10:30. I was tired so I went to bed.

My alarm woke me up for another boring day at Forks High. UGH! SAVE ME!


	2. Discovery

My alarm woke me up for another boring day at Forks High

_My alarm woke me up for another boring day at Forks High. UGH! SAVE ME!_

After having a quick shower and getting dressed I picked up my phone on the way downstairs.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **You up yet? I got to get to school here soon so I thought I would say

Good morning

**17Forever: **I have been up for a while. So have you. Good luck with school today.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **How did you know I was up? You going today?

**17Forever: **Yeah I am.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **you didn't answer me. I have to drive and I can't be distracted. I'll

Message you when I can.

**17Forever: **I knew you were up because I know you well enough to know messaging me

Isn't the first thing you do in the morning. Ok bye.

I closed my phone and grabbed a granola bar on my way out the door. When I arrived at school I had five minutes until the bell. I decided that I should message him and wish him luck at least.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **Hey. I arrived and I'm still alive. I have five minutes until the bell.

Good luck.

**17Forever: **Same here. Good luck to you too. I have to go. My siblings are bugging me

To talk to them.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **yeah what ever. I never knew you were so needed that you couldn't

Talk to me! Tell your family that wasn't very nice. 

**17Forever: **Ok. I will. I'll talk to you the next chance I get.

With that I closed my phone and hopped out of the car, praying that today was better than the last.

The first few periods past without incident. Today seemed to move along faster then the last. It was Spanish now.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica said enthusiastically as she sat beside me. Oh great!

"Hey is for horses, grass is for cows. Pigs don't eat it 'cause they don't know how. Salutations Jessica." I stated. I thing the salutations confused her ( she didn't know what that meant.)

"Huh? What was that?" Jessica asked.

"Hi." I mumbled. Before I could say anything else she launched into a story of something. The bell rang and the teacher droned on about something in Spanish. I wasn't very good at it though, somehow I always got good marks. The dismissal bell rang and everyone filled out. Jessica launched right back into the same stupid story about her epic lip gloss battle. In trig. She finally finished just before the teacher started with the lesson. I was bored out of my mind in this class! When the bell rang me and Jessica made our way to the cafeteria. Mike steered us over to the table. I seemed to remember more peoples names this time. Sitting at the table was Mike, Tyler, Erik, Jessica, Angela, Lauren and Ben. I sat by the wall again.

**17Forever: **You at lunch?

**Lil-blushing-lamb: ** Yeah I am. Want to play?

**17Forever:**Okay me first. Bridgett? Bree? Bernice?

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **No to all of them. Collin? Jared? Paul?

**17Forever: **No to all of them. Have fun at lunch by the way. How's the friends today?

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **My friends? I don't know how are you? You're the only one that

Counts to me. All my other 'friends' are fakes.

**17Forever: **Give them a chance. You might like them if you let yourself. Try for me.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **UGH! Fine. I'll talk to you later then.

**117Forver: **What? Why?

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **Because if you want me to make friends- real friends I cant be

Always talking to you instead.

**17Forver: **Oh…he, he… right. Okay bye.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **Yeah bye.

I spent the rest of lunch trying to make small talk with the people I sat with. I guess Angela wasn't that bad of a person to hang out with. I could see myself hanging around her. Ok. Mission accomplished. I have a new friend I guess. She was shy so I had an easy time talking to her. She was a lot like me in certain ways though. She was kind of out of place in the group and she had the same reason for sitting here as me. No one else to sit with, and she was the new kid last year so she hung around this group too. When I looked around the cafeteria I noticed a group of teens all talking to each other.

There was a really large guy with thick bands of muscles covering every inch of him, he had curly brown hair, and had his arm around a devastatingly beautiful blond girl. Another was a less muscular boy with blond hair, He had his arm around a short pixie like girl with jet black hair pointing in every direction. Last was a bronze haired boy. He was more lanky and boyish than the rest of the guys. Jessica noticed my preoccupation.

"That's the _Cullens._" Jessica sneered. "They live together, and they are all _together _ I mean like dating. The big guy is Emmett and the girl beside him is Rosalie. The Blonde guy is Jasper, the girl beside _him_ is Alice. And _he _is Edward. Don't get your hopes up though. Apparently none of the girls in Forks are good enough." Jessica seemed like she had a serious case of sour grapes. I wonder how many times she was turned down by Edward.

The lunch bell rang soon after that. Great biology!- heavy sarcasm. I entered the class and again the seat beside me was empty. I slid into my seat and started doodling on my note book. Just before the bell rang I heard the distinct sound of a chair being pulled out beside me.

"Hello. I am Edward Cullen. You must be Bella?" A velvety voice asked.

"Hi. Yeah I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I stated looking up. OMG! Edward Cullen was HOT! I know I sound like a 15 year old but still I couldn't help my self. I started to blush and he noticed. A polite smile turned into a big smirk.

The teacher walked in a few minutes later and started the lesson. Biology dragged on and on. I tried my hardest to not keep looking at Edward through class but that was really, _really _hard. Finally the bell rang and everyone rushed out. Me and Edward were the last ones out. Being me I tripped on the door frame and my books went flying. I prepared to hit the floor but two strong arms caught me. I heard a loud thud as Edwards books flew every were. He set me back on my feet and bent down to retrieve his books. I bent down a moment later and quickly grabbed all my books. In my haste I picked up a piece of paper that had fallen. I assumed that this was one of the many papers sticking out of my book. After I made sure I had gathered all my books I rushed out again.

I had gym next so I didn't get to see what that paper was or where it belonged. We played soccer in gym so I wasn't in a good mood. I hated soccer. I could play but I hated it. Mike was in this class so that made it worse.

"Hey Bella! Do you like soccer?" Mike asked as we started to play. Mike was on my team and we were waiting our turn to play. Everyone had to play soccer today.

"I hate soccer Mike." I said. I think my tone was a little cold because he didn't talk to me the rest of the day.

After gym I walk out to my old truck. I dug around in my bag for a moment and finally found the mystery paper. I knew immediately that the sheet wasn't mine. The writing was to neat. This must be Edwards sheet…. Oh well. I may as well look any way.

Brittany, Bethany, Betty, Meredith, Bonnie, Barbara, Bridget, Bree, Bernice

Was written on the sheet. Oh…wow… But it couldn't be! I barely knew Edward….or I guess not. I will have to test my theory tomorrow.

I was home by then and had my plan all figured out. As long as Edward didn't catch on I think I could have some fun with this.

I was in a wonderful mood so I made Charlie an extra special meal. His favourite type of fish! Yey me! After I ate I headed up stairs claiming I had a lot of homework.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **Hi nice to talk to you again. Long time no see.

**17Forever: **For one thing I have never seen you and for another we don't talk.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **I know. And you knew what I meant.

**17Forever: **Yeah but I want to hear you talk and I want to see you.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **Yeah so do I but we don't know where we are. So to bad

**17Forever: **that's not fair.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **Hasn't anyone told you lifes not fair?

**17Forever: **Its not much of a life if your not in it.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **Stop your making me blush!

**17Forever: **I only wish I was there to see it. Were ever there is

**Lil-blushing-lamb:** Ok. Tomorrow at lunch we are playing truth or dare okay?

**17Forever: **But how will we know if we do the dare?

**Lil-blushing-lamb:** Trust. I actually do have homework so I'll see you tomorrow.

**17Forever: **but I can't see you! That's the problem!

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **oh well to bad. Maybe you will guess my name tomorrow

and then You can track me!

**17Forever: **I doubt it. I had a list of names I guessed and know I can't find Wont know what I have guessed!

**Authors Note: **_**I officially dedicate today to the retarded turtles that have been micro waved everywhere. And here is a pre view of my other story Visions. I might post this if you want. Pre view: Visions**_

_It was outside of our house at night. There was a strange vampire watching the house. I heard the door knob turn. The vampire wheeled around, to stare in the direction I was in my vision. The vampire was beautiful! She had midnight black hair, with blond and brown highlights all through it. Her hair reached her waist. That wasn't the weirdest part though. She had Chocolate brown eyes with fleches of gold in them. Also she wasn't alone. She was carrying a human baby that looked about a year old. After a second glance back at the two emerging figures that were Me and Jasper, She ran. The vampire was faster than any I have ever seen. She was almost hard to see, even for me!_

**End Vision**

**Thats all I'll give you for now. I will post the first chapter soon.**


	3. Plan

17Forever: I doubt it I had a list of names I have guessed but I lost it so I don't know what I've guessed

**Sorry I forgot the disclaimers. So here is one. (applies to last two chapters as well)**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the twilight series or any of the characters. I do however own this fanfic. I hope Stephanie Meyer doesn't mind me using her characters for a little bit. ALL STEPHENIE MEYERS CHARACTERS UNLESS I MADE NEW ONES._

_**17Forever: **__I doubt it I had a list of names I have guessed but I lost it so I don't know what I've guessed!_

I said goodbye to him after that and finished my homework. I only had a little but I was slightly pre occupied with thoughts of tomorrow so it was already 8:30 when I finished. I didn't want to make the mistake of telling him to much so I turned on my music instead of talking to him. I got kind of lost in my own little world of music because when I looked at my clock it was already 11:00. I messaged a quick good night to 17Forever and went to sleep.

I was awoken from a wonderful dream when my alarm clock sounded. I knew I would have some fun at lunch today so I also knew today up until lunch would drag on, and on! I decided that I would wear my favourite jeans and a grey and white shirt that said 'the best just got better' on it. (**AU: pics will be on profile)** After having a shower and dressing I realized I was late. I grabbed a granola bar on my way out the door and drove at the top speed of my truck to school. I made better time then I thought because I had five minutes until the bell.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **Hey. Sorry I was running late. Morning.

**17Forever: **S'okay. I was too. Good morning. Want to play?

**Lil-blushing-lamb:** Not just yet. At lunch maybe. Or maybe after school.

**17Forever:** I don't like that plan. Please? Never mind at lunch then.

**Lil-blushing-lamb **What? Why the sudden with drawl there?

**17Forever: **I don't want to force you to answer me or try and guess my name. I think it

Would be easier if you just told me your name though.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **No way. Maybe you'll have a sudden inspiration today. I'll make

You a deal though.

**17Forever: **Fine. What?

**Lil-blushing-lamb:** if you don't guess my name by the end of the week I'll tell you.

**17Forever: **deal. And if I do? Then what?

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **you'll know my name.

**17Forever: **ok fair enough.

I messaged him good bye then got ready for class. We had about a minute before the bell. As I sat down in my seat the bell went and the teacher walked in. SCORE! Just on time. I was right in my assumption that the morning classes dragged on. Jessica's blabber seemed even more boring than normal.

Through Spanish and Trigonometry I was going over my wonderful plan in my head. This plan would insure that Edward was in fact '17Forever' like I had guessed (without him knowing). I also really like him from our conversations. I hope he wasn't faking it. This plan was so full proof so awesome I couldn't believe I had thought this up! YEY ME! Jessica realized half way through trig. That I wasn't paying attention to her and finally left me alone. After a seemingly endless morning the lunch bell rang and I hurried out of class.

We sat at our normal table only this time Angela stole the seat next to me. My phone vibrated and everyone looked at me. I blushed and picked it up.

**17Forever: **you at lunch yet? Can we play now?

"who is 17forever Bella?" Angela asked. Obviously reading over my shoulder.

"I don't know his name. We have been talking or rather typing with each other for a little over three months or so now." I explained.

"Oh wow! What does he want to play?" Angela asked. I knew she wasn't like Jessica and was only curios. She wasn't looking for gossip to spread around.

"Um…Well I think he means the game we play to guess each others names but we also said we would play truth or dare. I have a theory as to who he is though and I plan to find out today." I said as I typed. "Hold on okay? I'll tell you guys about it later. Like tomorrow. I tend to get kind of engrossed into our conversations." I apologized as I hit send.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **what? Truth or dare? Or are you going to try and guess my name?

**17Forever: **either or.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **Truth or dare?

**17Forever: **okay. Hmm. Dare.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **okay. Is there a new kid in your school this year?

**17Forever: **yes but I picked dare not truth.

**Lil-blushing-lamb:** I know I just need a bit of info.

**17Forever: **okay. Yup a new girl. She is sitting across the cafeteria from me.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **good. Okay. You have to go over and ask her to follow you out into the hall. Then you have to tell her that you want to kidnap her after school.

**17Forever:** WHAT? Wait that's not all is it?

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **no. actually tell her that a girl you met online wants you to kidnap her. If she says okay the you have to drag her out to your car and drive to your house.

**17Forever: **then what?

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **flirt with her then bring her back to school so she doesn't miss class and that's it. You can dare me tomorrow.

**17Forever: **do you trust me? Okay I'll do it.

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **I trust you. Go for it.

I put my phone away and everyone at the table looked at me.

"He had to leave. Family issues." I said simply. Everyone shrugged and included me in the conversation. When I glanced up Edward Cullen was walking warily towards our table. I checked over to his family and they were all laughing their heads off staring at him. Oh wow! This could be fun.

"excuse me? Bella right? May I talk to you in private for a moment?" Edward said in a nervous voice.

"Sure Edward." I said getting up. All the girls were gawking at me and Mike and Erik were glaring at Edward. Probably because I didn't seem uncomfortable with going into a deserted hall with Edward.

Edward led me out into the hall and around the corner. There he stopped and turned to me.

"I know this is going to sound insane but honestly I am not insane. I swear I am at least some what normal okay?" Edward asked

"Edward. What ever you want please just spit it out already!" I said trying to sound more exasperated then excited considering I knew what was coming next.

"Okay. Sorry. Well I have been having this conversation online with this girl….And today she told me to kidnap you. If you don't want to that's completely understandable okay? But will you let me kidnap you?" He sounded like he was very fearful of my answer.

"sure! Where to captor?" I asked making it sound like this was an every day occurrence.

"seriously? Okay… um…. This way." Edward said as he grabbed my arm and walked out. Edward had his hand on my upper arm and the way that felt made me shiver when we stepped outside.

Edward looked down at me ( he was taller than me). He noticed the fact that I didn't have my jacket with me. Edward shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me. I shook my head and pushed it back at him. Edward eyed me carefully before stopping in the middle of the parking lot, and spinning me to face away from him. He draped the coat over me and bent down slightly to whisper in my ear

"Bella, love I will not have you freezing on the way to your confinement. What fun would that be?" The way Edward said_ Bella love _sent shivers up my spine and sent my heart racing.

We walked towards his car in silence and spent the drive to his house in silence. Edward did drive like a maniac but I understood why. He had to bring me to his house, flirt around with me a bit and drive me back before lunch ended.

Edwards house was amazing! It was white and at least three stories tall. The house was embedded deep in the forest and had a sea of ferns that acted as the lawn in the clearing. Edward led me around the inside of his house al the while keeping a hand on the small of my back. The house was even more amazing inside. The front room was huge and one wall was completely made of glass. I think it looked amazing! The last room we went to was Edwards. Like the huge room downstairs one wall was completely glass and faced out into the forest. The rest of the walls were filled with shelves of CDs. There was a black leather couch facing the window and a huge bed in the middle of the room. The floor was lined with a golden carpet.

"Wow. This house is amazing Edward." I stated. He was smiling at me. I had a feeling he was watching me the whole time.

"Thank you." Silence surrounded us then. I decided it was time to initiate step 2 in my plan.

"Hey…um….were is the bathroom?" I asked looking at the floor. When I peeked up Edward smiled and pointed to a door bordered by shelves. When I walked in I looked around. There was a toilet, a large…ok huge tub and a large counter with a sink in the middle. I hopped up onto the sink and pulled out my phone.

**Lil-blushing-lamb:** Edward your not flirting now are you?

Only after I sent it did I realize I just totally screwed my plan. I heard Edward open his phone and then a thud. I hoped it was the phone not Edward. It probably would have been louder if it was Edward but still…

**17Forever:** Bella? H-how?

**Lil-blushing-lamb: **When you ran into m- hold on..

I put my phone away and walked out of the bathroom. Edward stared at me in astonishment as I walked over to him. I kept walking until there was barely any space between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip toes. Edward, realizing what I meant to do bent down and kissed me. Edward kissing me was amazing! I felt so …I don't know _right_ here. Wow… Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. This wasn't my plan but it would work I guess. We kissed for all of maybe a minute before I had to pull away for breath. His was as heavy as mine. When I looked into his eyes- the first time I had.- they were a beautiful foggy green. I would never get used to him… but of course I had barely tried so far. I leant my head against his chest and he rested his on the top of my hair.

"Bella." Edward sighed "how? How did you find out it was me? I mean what tipped you off?" Edward asked. He was mildly confused.

"When you ran into m- can we sit down first?" I asked. Edward sighed impatiently and pulled me over to his bed. It was really comfy. I only got to appreciate it for a moment though because Edward pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms once again around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck again and leant in to his shoulder.

"So when we ran into each other the other day you dropped that list of names. I thought it was a piece of paper out of _my _binder. I out it in my book bag and after school I looked at it. I recognized the names on the pap-…" Edward had moved his head and was nuzzling the part of my neck that meets my shoulder. It was very distracting. Edward stopped and looked up at me.

"Yes? Oh sorry…. Continue" Edward encouraged and nodded at me before resting his head back on the top of mine.

"So I recognized the names on the paper as the ones you had asked me…So I had a hunch it was you. That's when I decided I would find out today through truth or dare… And now I have." Edward sighed into my head.

"I would have never figured it out. We would be twenty, living alone…or you might be with some one, and I would still be trying to guess your name." Edward stated sadly.

"No…. I would have told you eventually. I was getting impatient with the guessing."

Edward movedthe hair away from my neck and pressed his face to it.

"I love you Bella." Edward murmured into my neck. He started to kiss his way up my neck but stopped at my jaw. He waited for a few seconds. I realized that he was waiting for me to say something to. My head was really foggy…with Edward…

"I-I Love you too." I could barely understand what I was saying. Edward chuckled but kissed up to my ear, were his teeth skimmed my earlobe. I shivered and he noticed. Edward abruptly pulled back.

"Don't." I whispered. Edward smirked and put me down on the bed. He got up and checked the clock, as did I. we had about ten minutes before the bell. Oh crap! We would never make it back in time. We would definitely be late. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He slung me over his shoulder and ran down stairs. The next thing I knew he was throwing me into the car. Edward drove as fast as possible.

We had a minute before the bell! I hopped out of the car and ran towards class. Edward was right beside me. The bell rang as we approached the building. I hoped to dear god that the teacher was running late. We opened the door, when we walked everyone stared at us. We were half way to our seats, silently when a voice from behind us said

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan." We turned and saw the tacher behind us with a TV on a cart with wheels. Movie day

**I am ending the chapter here for now. I hope you enjoy!**

**I will start posting Visions when this story is done.**


	4. Videos

**Disclaimer: **_All characters you recognize from the twilight series belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. The only character in this chapter Mrs. Meyer doesn't own is Mrs. Waterman. (my creation/ Biology teacher #2)_

**Last Chapter:**

"_Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan." We turned and saw the teacher behind us with a TV on a cart with wheels. Movie day._

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"would either of you or both of you please go ask Mrs. Waterman if I could borrow her tape on cell anatomy?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Sure. Come on Bella. Building 7 right? That's all the way across school. We may take a minute or two sir." Edward warned him.

"Yes of course! Hurry, hurry." Mr. Banner shoed us out of the class.

When we were safely out of sight I turned to Edward.

"Why did you tell the teacher we were going to take a while? It will only take like a minute and a half to get there and back!" I exclaimed.

Edward smiled my favourite crooked grin and bent to whisper in my ear while taking my hands.

"Bella dear, what makes you think we are going straight there? I never cleared where we were to go." I shivered at all the implications in that sentence. But I deiced that two can play at that game.

"Oh? Well then shall we ditch the rest of the day and go to your house Edward?" I whispered back while grazing my teeth along his ear. Edward shivered ever so slightly but pulled back to kiss me.

My hands automatically weaved into his hair. Edwards hands grasped my waist and pulled me closer to him. I opened my mouth slightly as did he. And the next thing I knew I was pushed up against a wall with Edward holding me there. I don't know how long we stayed there making out but I soon remembered that we needed to return some time soon. I slid my hands down to his chest and pushed slightly. I knew that since Edward was so much stronger than me that he could simply ignore my pushing on his chest and I probably would let him. My will to move was crumbling slightly. Edward did however notice me pushing gently on his chest and he stepped back. Edward sighed and looked at me questionably.

"We do have a class to go to, and a movie to get for said class." I whispered. Edward sighed again and took my hand before leaving towards building 7.

"And you couldn't wait until I was done kissing you to tell me this?" Edward asked playfully frustrated. I knew he was only playing because of the smile on his face.

"No I couldn't have. We would have been there forever! Did you want them to send out a search party?" I asked his, also pretending I was frustrated.

"Only if that search party was only Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Other than that No."

"Um….okay….Edward I haven't met your family so I wouldn't know." Edward looked back at me obviously surprised that I knew who he was talking about.

"Ah…. I guess some one would have told you… Well if my 'family'" He made air quotes. "had found us making out back there they would have laughed, shrugged and started making out them selves. You'll have to meat them later. How about after school?" Edward asked as we approached the door. I knocked on the door not answering. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to go out to 'some boy'-as my day would put it- house. Not unless…. Hmmm…. AHA! Anyway….

The teacher opened the door and looked at us suspiciously.

"Mr. Banner was wondering if he could borrow your video on cell anatomy." I said innocently.

"It took you this long to get over here? What took you so long?" She asked.

"Well….I had to use the bathroom, and we were told to stay together so Edward had to wait for me." I lied. I had, had practice lying to teachers. I tried not to often but some times the situation called for it.

"Oh...Okay.. Hold on." The teacher walked back into the classroom leaving the door open. Alice was in this class. When she saw Edward she smiled and waved her hand really fast. He waved back. When Alice saw me she looked confused but after noticing Edward holding my hand she smiled brightly, and really big before waving like a mad man at me. I waved shyly back at her. The teacher was back then and handed Edward the tape. We turned and left.

"That was Alice right? She seemed really, really, really, really, really, hyper…" I stated as we walked back.

"Um…yeah I guess you could put it that way…"Edward stated nervously.

"What? What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"um…nothing never mind Bella." Edward picked up the pace. I immediately stopped. Edward was shocked and jerked back.

"Edward Cullen. Don't tell me nothing is wrong! I mention Alice and all of the sudden your upset!" I nearly yelled.

"Bella! Honestly it was nothing okay?" Edward was really getting mad.

"Edward I care about you a lot and I can't stand to see you upset over anything. No matter how trivial a thing!" I told him, in a slightly more quite voice.

"Bella just drop it okay? It was nothing now lets go back to class." Edward said.

"Edward…please." I whispered leaning into his chest. His arms automatically looped around my chest.

"Bella…" Edward groaned.

"Please Edward?" I whispered again. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"fine Bella! The reason I was upset was…" just as Edward was going to tell me what was wrong, Alice cam bounding over to us.

"HEY EDDIE! OH! And who is the girl, that I don't know, that I know you kissed already….probably on the way over right? Anyway the girl I don't know, that you kissed, and held hands with AND you are holding in your arms right this minute?" Alice asked Edward pleasantly.

"umm…. Hi Alice… please don't call me Eddie and this is Bella." Edward stated. All the happiness he had shown earlier was gone. I wonder why? Alice looked at me funny for a moment before a huge grin spread across her face.

"Alice! No. not unless Bella want to. Okay?

"wants what Edward? What is Alice talking about?' I questioned suspiciously.

"Alice wants to take you on a major shopping spree and give you a whole make over. Her and Rosalie of course." Edward explained. Alice looked at me hopefully.

"Oh…um….No thank you Alice… That's okay….."

"OH come on Bella! You'll have so much fun and you'll look so awesome! Plus you can't expect me and Rose to let Edward hog his new girl friend all the time! Shesh!" Alice exclaimed. She noticed when me and Edward both stiffened and looked warily at each other. "What?" She questioned.

"Um.. nothing Alice. I'll explain later. Me and Bella have to get to class." Edward stated as we turned and walked away from a very pouty Alice.

When we arrived back at class the teacher looked up in mock surprise.

"Well! I thought you would never come back! Did you obtain the video?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes sir. Sorry it took so long. We got held up." Edward explained as he handed the video to the teacher and sat down. I followed. The teacher shrugged and inserted the video. We spent the rest of the class in an uncomfortable silence. I had the weirdest urge to reach out and touch Edward. I didn't want to upset him or get weird looks from everyone so I balled my hands into fists and rested my head on them on the desk. When I peaked over at Edward he too was sitting like me. The class ended and we got up to leave. I stretched my fingers and I heard Edward chuckle softly beside me.

Edward walked me to gym and lightly pecked me on the cheek before leaving. I spent the rest of the day in a daze. Mike I am sure was looking at me funny the whole time. When I got home I knew Edward would call to see if I was allowed to come over to his house tonight, so I called and asked my dad as soon as I got home. He wouldn't be home until around 5:00 or 6:00. He picked up on the second ring.

"Chief swan here." He answered.

"Hi dad its Bella." I replied.

"Oh Bells! Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine dad. I was wondering if it would be okay if I went to a friends house tonight." I inquired.

"Oh? Who is it that we are talking about?"

"Um…. Edward Cullen dad…" I think my brilliant plan just shattered in my face.

"Edward Cullen huh? Dr. Cullens kid right? Which one is he?"

"Edward is the youngest of the three sons, I think…" I stated. Edward defiantly looked the youngest.

"Oh? Well I guess that's okay."

"Thanks dad! You're the best! I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Bells. Bye now." I hung up and ran upstairs to get ready to leave.

**I have inserted a poll into my profile. I would appreciate anyone who answers it and helps me with it. If there is something yo ucan think of besides what is on the poll then send me a review or message and tell me. I am open to anything. Thanks!**


	5. No Shopping!

"Okay Bells

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. Nor do I own any characters from said book. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just play with them to make a fun story!**

"_Okay Bells. Bye now." I hung up and ran upstairs to get ready to leave._

After having a shower I changed into a tan T-shirt and jeans. I decided that my hair was as good as it was going to get so I went downstairs and awaited Edward to come pick me up. Just as I was getting comfortable there was a knock at the door.

"COMING!" I shouted as I hopped up and walked to the door. There on the other side was Edward. He was wearing a knit tan sweater that fit snug to his chest. He had the perfect crooked smile that I was coming to love on his face. After staring at each other for who knows how long Edward grabbed around my waist and kissed me lightly on the cheek before dragging me off to his Volvo with his arm around my waist. Edward held the door open for me then walked around to his side.

"So Bella, why did you come to Forks?" Edward asked casually.

"My mom got re-married and the guy didn't li- Edward I told you all this when I moved in the first place! Remember? We used to text all the time!" I exclaimed. Edward just smirked and looked at the road.

"I was just wondering if you remembered that and if you would tell me again…. So since we know just about everything about each other there is virtually nothing to talk about." Edward stated.

"you could tell me about your family…. Is there anything I should know before I meet them?" I asked.

"well yes I suppose. My sister Rosalie is very pig headed and selfish but that's her, My brother Emmett is very immature- like a small child stuck in a huge mans body.- He is very out going and well he is huge is suppose. Jasper is out going once he knows a person and he is very influential, to your emotions and he could make you agree to just about anything. Alice is very hyper so be careful and she is obsessed with shopping so again be careful. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme remodels old houses like ours. I think that's all…." Edward concluded.

"Okay… Well now we are out of things to say!" I assumed.

"yes it seems that way… good thing we are almost here!" Edward exclaimed as he stopped the car.

Edward house was amazing! It was white three story house and I could see Esme had done a really good job at making everything look like it was from the original house. Simply beautiful came to mind when you saw the Cullens home. Edward came around and opened my door for me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear..

"Do you like it?"

"Its beautiful Edward…amazing." I stated as he lead me up to the door. Edward opened the door and stepped in.

Edwards house was even more beautiful inside than it was outside. The entry was one huge white room. It was probably several before but had, had the walls knocked down. On wall was pure glass, that looked out onto the forest. There was a piano on a raised portion of the floor and who I assumed was Esme and Carlisle stood by the door.

"Welcome Bella. Edward has told us a lot about you." Esme said as she stepped forward to shake my hand.

"Thank you, I hope he hasn't said anything bad about me?" I asked jokingly,

"Only a little bit." Edward stated beside me.

"Its wonderful to know you Bella. Your welcome here anytime." Carlisle told me as he too stepped forwards to shake my hand.

"Thank you. I'm glad to know you too." I said.

"Where are the others?" Edward asked.

"Right here!" Alice exclaimed running down the stairs. Jasper followed lazily along with Emmett who was grinning ear to ear. He had his arm around Rosalie. She didn't look happy or upset to see me, just blank. Alice ran over and hugged me.

"Hi Bella! Weargoingtohavesomuchfun!IcantwaitwecangoshoppingandicouldgiveyouamakeoverandwecanplaygamesIwonderwhatweshouldplayhmmmmm…" Alice said so fast I barely understood her. Emmett burst out laughing and Alice glared at him.

"Um… Alice? I barely understood a word you said."

"Oh that's okay!" Alice reassured me. Alice paused for a moment before whispering something to Edward. Edward nodded reluctantly and looked down at me, I raised my eyebrow at him and he shrugged as Alice ran off.

"Hi Bella. Excuse me while I go de hyperatize Alice…." Jasper nodded towards me before walking out the same way Alice had ran a moment ago. Emmett looked at the door Jasper had disappeared inside with a smug smile. I was caught off guard when Emmett bound over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. Edward growled at Emmett after a second.

"Emmett…I… need….to…breath!" I managed to gasp.

Emmett laughed as he put me down. "Sorry Bella. Its just Edward never brings any one over… especially _girls_!" Emmett exclaimed eyeing Edward. Edward glared at Emmett making him look apologetic immediately. I giggled at the fact that Edward could make Emmett back down by simply glaring at him. Edward shot me a questionable look after I stopped. I just shook my head. Rosalie was at the bottom of the stairs not making any move to be polite, until Esme, looked at her giving her that look only mothers have perfected that says 'Be nice to the guests or else'.

"Bella." Rosalie nodded.

"Rosalie." I nodded back. She smirked as I imitated her tone before joining Emmett on the couch.

"Bella, Alice would like us to meet her in her room with Emmett and Rosalie. Watch how fast they come up with excuses." Edward whispered before turning to the two figures on the couch. "Emmett, Rosalie.. Alice asked me to tell you she wants both of you and me and Bella along with Jasper I presume too….Up in her room as soon as possible. She want to play a game of some sort.." Edward informed them with a smirk as they turned to stare at him in fearful shock.

"I um.. We can't.. Emmett's car broke down…"

"I have to do homework"

"my hair is messy"

"I'm hungry"

"I'm tired."

"I have a date?"

"YOU WHAT!?" Rosalie boomed at Emmett. "you are going to leave ME here to go on some date that even I didn't know about! I thought you loved me!" Rosalie screeched. Edward was looking amused along with Carlisle and Esme as Emmett struggled for words to calm Rosalie.

"No silly. I do love you. When I said date I meant with you. Not some random _other _girl! I shudder to picture myself on a date with anyone but you!" Emmett pleaded.

"Oh fine.. But now I ran out of excuses and I don't have money for a date!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Well….neither do I.. I guess we have no choice huh?" Emmett murmured quietly.

"No you two don't. know please everyone hurry up! Alice already told me what she had planned for anyone who refuses to play with her. Seriously though if you value your life I would hurry." Jasper said from the top of the stairs. Edward reluctantly pulled me towards the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie slowly followed. Esme and Carlisle chuckled and made their way into what was assumed to be the kitchen.

Alice was sitting on the floor beside Jasper in her room. When she saw us come in she bounced up.

"Guess what everyone!...We are going to play truth or dare! Come on get in a circle! Jasper close the door before they try and leave!" Alice ordered sweetly as she sat down o the floor again. Everyone groaned but did as they were told. We all sat down in a circle and looked towards Alice.

"Okay! I'll start! Emmett truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare." Emmett answered right away.

"Okay…hmmm.. I dare you to let me give you a complete make over, and you cant wash it off or cover it up for the whole day!" Alice exclaimed. Emmett's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. But he got up and followed Alice into the bathroom. We sat in silence awaiting Alice to be done with Emmett. After ten minutes we got board so me and Edward started discussing trivial things such as home work. I reminded him that we had a report due on Monday and we tested each other off the top of our head on a test coming up. Rosalie was reading a magazine and Jasper was just staring off into space. About a half hour later Alice emerged from the bathroom with a huge smile on her face. She stood in front of the door for a moment before revealing a pouting Emmett. He had heavy blush on and his face looked as white as snow, He had purple eye liner on, heavy mascara, eyeliner and bright red lip gloss. We all burst out into laughter and Emmett scowled at Alice before sitting on the floor and pouting.

"Emmett its your turn." Alice reminded him. Emmett looked around for a second before landing on me.

"Truth or dare Bella?" Emmett asked me with an evil smile.

"Truth." I stated, looking down.

"Party pooper! Who doesn't pick dare!? I had a good one! Oh fine! Who have you really ever wanted? Name all of them." Emmett stated pouting slightly. Every one looked to me.

"Um.. There was a guy in 6th grade name Josh, And in grade 9 a guy name Damon, and his brother Stephen **(AU: I got these names from vampire diaries. So cute!) **And then…Edward." I finished blushing. Edward smiled slightly while Rosalie and Alice 'oohh'ed and Emmett and Jasper snickered.

"Your turn Bella."

"Okay Jasper truth or Dare?"

"Dare I guess." Jasper shrugged.

"I dare you to wear Alice's clothes until tomorrow morning." I dared him. Alice giggled and Jasper gasped in horror.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Go change. Alice could you help him find something?" I asked. Alice nodded and walked with Jasper to her closet. She handed him a fleece sweater that was big enough for him- barely- and a pair of stretchy gym pants along with a house coat. He walked into the bath room and got changed. When he came out he sat down beside Alice muttering something to her about getting baggier clothes tonight. She laughed.

"Jasper your turn." Alice stated. He glared at me for a second but turned to Rosalie.

"Truth or Dare Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Dare." She said after a moment.

"I dare you to call Mike Newton and flirt with him over the phone." Jasper said evily. Rosalie screeched.

"NO! I have another option right? I'll take it!" Rosalie screeched.

"Hmmm…. Okay! I dare you to call Mike Newton, Flirt with him then ask him out on a date for tonight. You can stand him up though." Jasper stated simply.

"AHH!! Fine! Hand me the phone!" Rosalie said miserably. Emmett handed her a cell phone. They took out a phone book and quickly found his number.

"Hi, is Mike there?" Rosalie asked after a few seconds. She waited for a moment longer.

"Hey Mike!" Rosalie said in a flirtatious voice.

'Well I was just sitting here and I realized I missed you…..No Emmett doesn't know I called you. He is off camping with the guys……Oh really thanks! I am actually really glad to hear that!... yeah you heard me! I was wondering if maybe…..um….well, do you want to go out on a date with me tonight? No! Emmett can't know! He'd kill you!...yeah I know. How 'bout the movies at 10?...Okay! see you there!" Rosalie hung up and buried her head in Emmett's chest.

"Rosalie you don't have to go! But its your turn." Alice stated.

"Fine…..Alice truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Dare." Alice stated.

"Okay I dare you not to shop for a month and you have to put all your credit cards in a box along with any form of currency until the month is done. I even have the box."

"Rosalie! That's horrible! I'll go insane!... I guess… Fine here." Alice grabbed her purse and handed the wallet to Rosalie. Rosalie pulled out eight credit cards, and at least three thousand dollars in cash and change. Rosalie left for a moment before coming back with a lock box, and locking it in front of Alice, then handed the box to her. Alice cradled it in her arms, she was whispering to the box, and from what I heard she was consoling it.

"Edwards the only one left…Truth or Dare?" Alice asked after putting the box down.

"Hmm… truth." Edward stated. Alice didn't seem as upset about this as Emmett had.

"Ok. In detail tell us what happened when Bella dared you to kid nap her before you knew who she was." Alice said peppy again.

"Um….Ok. Well Bella dared me to kidnap her then bring her here for lunch. We got here then when I showed her my room she said she had to use the bathroom and texted me saying that I wasn't flirting with her like she said to, so I realized it was Bella, then she came out and we kissed, I asked how she figured it out, we sat down on the bed, she explained, we realized we were going to be late and I drove us back to school and we made it just in time." Edward finished.

"uh-huh. And that's all that happened." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Everyones had their turn so can we leave now Alice?" Edward asked.

"Fine go!" Alice said as she got up and read a magazine. Everyone left the room except for Jasper and Alice. Edward led me to his room. I sat down on the couch and he sat beside pulling me onto his lap. We sat there for an immeasurably long time before there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward stated. After a moment Esme popped her head in the door. She paused for a moment studying the way we sat before walking in.

"Bella your Father just called. He would like you to head home now okay?" Esme asked me.

"Sure. What time is it?" I questioned.

"Its 9 honey. Would you like me to drive you home?" Esme asked.

"That's okay mum. I can drive Bella home." Edward stated as we got up.

"Okay, but Edward straight there and back. No stops in between okay?" Esme warned.

"Aw Mom! What do you think I intend to do!?" Edward exclaimed as we walked out. Esme smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I'm just saying Edward. I am your mother. Its my job." Esme said simply.

We were out of the door then. Edward dragged me quickly to the car.

"I'm sorry for that Bella." Edward apologized as he started the car.

"Edward I understand completely. She is your mom after all." I reassured him. We drove in a comfortable silence until we pulled up to the drive way. Edward got out and came over to open the door for me. I thanked him and he walked me to the door.

"Good night Edward. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as I reached the front step and turned towards him.

"of course, love." Edward stated. He leant down and kissed me lightly on the lips before whispering in my ear "Sleep well Bella." Edward leant back and opened the door for me. I walked in and when I turned around he was already on his way to his car. He waved to me when he got in and drove away. I walked in to find Charlie laid out on the couch watching basket ball.

"Hey dad. I'm going to go to bed okay?" I asked as I walked towards the stairs.

"Hold on Bells. How was your night?" Charlie asked.

"Really nice. We played truth or Dare and listened to some music. All the kids were with us when we played." I stated.

"Okay. Night Bella." Charlie said turning back to the television.

"night dad." I stated walking up the stairs. I showered then changed and went to sleep. That night I dreamt of Edward.


	6. Lobster?

"night dad

_**Sorrry for such a long wait. **__****_

_**Disclaimer- StOp TrYiNg To SuE mE! Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters, and the series of Twilight! As much as I wish I had written theem, I haven't. **__****_

"_night dad." I stated walking up the stairs. I showered then changed and went to sleep. That night I dreamt of Edward._

When I woke up, and looked out my window all I could see was a thick layer of fog. Crap!

After I got ready for school I got breakfast and headed out. Just before I opened the door to my truck, a small movement caught my eye. It was hard to see from here, but I could just make out the figure of someone walking towards me, and a car in the back round.

I stopped fumbling with my door and turned to the figure. I could see that it was Edward, as he approached. Edward wore a fine knit sweater and jeans. Me, I wore a loose fitting blouse and skinny jeans, along with black ballet flats.

Edward walked over to me, and softly kissed my cheek before leading me towards his car. Edward held the door open and helped me sit in, before rushing to his side and getting in. Edward started the car silently and pulled out.

"Good morning Edward." I said as he sped down the road to school.

"Good Morning Bella, you look wonderful." Edward stated softly, glancing over at me and smiling. I blushed and looked down.

School was uneventful, and at lunch I pulled Alice aside. I had been thinking about that day I first met Alice, and how Edward was acting all weird around her. I figured Edward wouldn't tell me, so Alice was my best bet.

"what was it you wanted Bella?" Alice asked curiously.

"Well I was wondering about that first day we met…" I started nervously.

'Uh huh?" Alice prodded.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew why Edward was acting weird like that?" I asked.

"Well it is Edward." Alice mumbled, before thinking. "Well, if we're being serouse? Yes we are…Well I asked him when we got home, and he said that it was cause he knew the look on my face, and didn't want me to mention a certain incident similar to that one…" Alice trailed off, getting a disgusted look on her face.

"And that incident was?" I pried, I was really curious.

"Well, At our old school, there was this girl named Tanya, and well, She had it BAD for Edward, like horrible slutty bad. Anyway, one day the teacher asked them to go get a tape, and on the way there, Tanya like attacked him, he wasn't the same for like a month, that's also partially why we moved.." Alice finished.

"But how was that similar to mine and Edwards situation?" I asked, no one attacked anyone, and we were together so I saw no similarities really.

"Bella! For one, the teacher asked you to go get a movie, then you make out on the way there, and I catch you again on the way back!" Alice exclaimed.

"oh…right… So what would happen if I were to tell him that Tanya was coming to visit him?" I asked curiously.

"Hmmmm….well, he would probably scream, run, hide in his room for a while, then kill me for telling you…" Alice said solemnly, probably imagining it.

"Oh….Never mind then.. That's all Alice."

After school Edward drove me home.

"Edward? How is your family getting home?" I asked. It hadn't occurred to me that his car was usually full.

"They took Rosalies car." Edward replied shrugging as he parked.

"What kind of car does she have? I don't speak car and driver either so cut the crap."

"A BMW Bella."

"Ok. I know that one." I replied.

"Hey Bella? Would you mind coming over tonight?" Edward asked.

"I would love to Edward! I'll call Charlie and tell him." I replied.

I dug through my bag for a minute, then found my cell, it was a pink razor that had a little black heart on the back. I dialed the number to the station and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Hey Cha-Dad, its Bella."

"Oh hey Bells. What's wrong?" Charlie asked becoming concerned.

"Oh Nothing. I was just wondering if you had any objection to me going to a friends house? It is Friday after all." I asked.

"Will you be staying over night?" Charlie asked.

"Edward am I staying over night?" I asked, putting a hand over the phone.

"Yeah Sure!"

"Yeah I will be." I told Charlie.

"Oh, Well Okay. Edwards house I assume? Call if you need anything Bella." Charlie told me.

"Yeah Ok, Dad. Talk to you later." I said before hanging up.

Edward came in with me, and helped me gather some stuff. I packed clothes, packing a few different outfits to wear for tomorrow. We loaded it in the car, and drove over to his place. When we got there, Esme was in the kitchen preparing supper with Alice and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were nowhere to be seen, and when I asked Edward, he said that the Hospital must have needed Carlisle. We brought my stuff up to Edwards room, and then just talked. We ran out of things to talk about, so we started to pay monopoly.

"KIDS!" Esme shouted. Edward hopped up eagerly, and reached down to help me.

"Edward what the?" I asked surprised by his sudden eagerness.

"Esme heard I was having you over and cooked lobster, it is absolutely to die for!" Edward stated **(Little did he know that would be literal in a little bit)**.

"OHH! Yum!" I exclaimed, rushing down the stairs.

We all settled in and Esme gave everyone a lobster. We dug in immediately, and was it ever good. It was the best meal I have ever had!

"OH MY GOD! Esme this is so good!" I exclaimed. She smiled and blushed, while everyone else laughed. Carlisle came home soon after and grabbed himself one. He didn't ask about my sudden appearance here, but just sat down and nodded towards me.

We finished the meal, and sat in the living room and watched TV. After a while, everyone got bored and dispersed. Me and Edward once again went up to his room.

Me and Edward sat on the couch talking quietly, every once and a while, he would dip his head and nuzzle, or kiss my neck. After a while it got to much and when he looked up from kissing my neck, I put my hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

This time It was more passionate and drawn out than anyother time we had kissed. In that kiss, we had poured all our love into it. I suppose that would have been the best time for it, because just as we drew apart, there was a loud crash downstairs followed by screams.

Edward and I jumped up startled and ran downstairs. Their was a huge whl in the glass wall. Standing infront of it were three figures, all had vibrant red eyes, and extremely pale skin. There were two men and one woman. They all had a very catlike posture abput them. All of Edwards family was standing , staring at the tree intruders.

"Hello, I am Laurent." The oldest looking said, he had a slight French accent. "This is Victoria, and this is James." He introduced, motioning to the others.

"We are sorry to disturb your lives so ubruptly, but we were hunting and stumbled across your family. Now this is to big an opportunity, to waiste so……we are going to change you." The one called James continued.

"What the HELL!? Change us? Into what? And what opportunity?!" Emmett suddenly screamed, making the three flinch, as if he had shouted in their ear.

"If you would please keep your voice down. We will explain." The one…..victoria practically growled.

"Be nice Victoria. We are vampires…..We mean to change you into being like us. WE will explain more, after the change, and you will have a choice to stay with our coven or to go on your own but we do wish you would join us. We will fake your death, so you don't have a say in that either. The opportunity? Well the possibility of becoming one of the largest most powerful covens in the world! Besides the Volturi that is….." Laurent explained.

"It will take three days to complete the process, each of wich will be variying degrees of hell. Some of you may have extra abilities, such as mind reading, visions, empathy, telekenisis, such as that and other possibilitys. So shall we begin?" James asked looking to Carlisle.

"Of course we shall." Laurent replied. James looked at Alice and moved towards her. She flinched under her gaze, and Jasper moved between them.

"Don't touch her." Jasper hissed.

"Like you could stop me boy." James laughed, and in a lightening quick movement struck Jasper. Everyone screamed, and Alice dove forward, only to be knocked to the ground by Victoria, who bit into her neck. Jasper screamed, and that set everyone off. Laurent pounced on Rosalie, and James moved on to Carlisle. Everyone was screaming, and soon, Victoria moved in on Edward. He had me carefully positioned behind him, and we were the only ones who hadn't been bitten. James and Laurent were standing off to the side, watching calmly. Victoria paused when she got to me, baring her teeth, before James suddenly disappeared, and bit into my neck, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Pain shot through me, and I screamed in pain. It felt as if some one had set me on fire.

**The Next chapter is unfortunately the last. ********. Its been fun writing this, and the next chapter will set three or four months after the change. Everyone knows their powers (if they have them) and have them well practiced (as good as in the book). I may or may not write a secual, depending on my other stories. I want to focus on visions, and I have started another story, that will be posted after I get a few chapters of it done.**

**Thanks to **MyBronzeAngel **I got a lot of help on my stories from you. And I have to say I love our plans to go track down the Cullens……******


	7. JACOB!

After the three days of pain, we were changed

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, There for, have not written Twilight, or came up with the wonderful Characters. I do not own Twilight.**

After the three days of pain, we were changed. Laurent explained everything to us, and took us on a hunt. I was immediately repelled by the idea, but they explained, that the dry ache in my throat would stop, once we hunted. WE all tried to resist, but once they brought us close to humanity, we couldn't stop. It had to have been the worst feeling, but only afterwards.

All of the Cullens had been just as disgusted as me, so we asked what other possible way there was. James has snarled something about there being no other way, were as Victoria had screeched incoherently about us being ungrateful, and Laurent remained calm.

"There is no other natural way" He had said. " I only know of one other coven that has ever gone against the natural rules of vampires. They live in Denali, and instead of feeding on humans blood, they feed on animals blood. It is a lot harder to resist, and not nearly as thirst quenching." Laurent explained. We had all jumped at the idea, and moved away. We were in Mobile Alabama now, and I dare say it was as rainy as Forks was.

Just like Laurent had said, some of us had extra abilities to add to our beauty, strength, speed, and general hunting uses. Edward found out that he was telepathic, probably because he could read body language so easily as a _human. _Alice, was psychic now, probably because of her amazing talent of guessing things before she was changed. Jasper was empathetic, because of his charisma as a _human_. And me? I was a force to be reckoned with. I had better control than anyone, and only had to hunt once a month, were as everyone else did every other week, probably because of my repellant to blood as a _human_. Also I was telepathic, and I could project thought to people. And lastly-ish, I could change my general appearance (hair, eyes, height, general build) And other peoples, and we weren't sure if this was the same thing, but I could shape shift into animals, well two animals, a fennec fox (**quite possible the most gorgeous animal ever) **and a white tiger.

At the beginning we all had problems controlling our powers…me more that anyone. But after the two years that we had now, it was a lot easier. We had control over most things now, like blood lust.

We were starting our fist year of school since turning. Our story was that I was Esme's niece, whose parents had died two years ago, come, and Edward and Alice had when they were younger. Jasper and Rosalie, were going to be Carlisle's cousins children, going by the last name Hale. Carlisle had 'taken them in' when their 'parents' had 'died'. We were also saying that, since we had moved around so much, it was natural for us to get home schooled for the remainder of what ever term we had moved into, then start the next year.

So today was the first day.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Bella, Love. We have to go to school." Edward stated coming over, and sitting beside me. I had been outside staring at the stars, until the sun had come up, then I stared at the sunrise. Everyone had just gotten back from hunting.

"What is I don't want to go?" I asked, tuning to stare at him.

"To bad." Edward stated simply.

"Fine. When do we leave? " I asked. I didn't want to go, I didn't know what everyone's reaction would be. I had an idea, since to get used to the looks, we had gone grocery shopping just to keep up the façade, as Laurent had warned before we left.

Everyone stared, and the other teens thoughts were disgusting! The girls were all over all the Cullens boys (well mentally at least) And the boys were mentally all over us girls (it had gotten so horrible, as we passed a bunch of teens our supposed age, that me and Edward had cringed away from them, and I quickly explained to everyone in their head, that we couldn't handle it.)

Edward parked his new silver Volvo in a parking spot at the school. I parked beside him in my blue Audi A8 (it wasn't a dark blue, it was just barely tinted blue.) we all sat their for a second or two, the girls in my car and the guys in Edwards. Rosalie was fiddling with her ring (since Emmett and her planned to spend eternity together, Emmett proposed, and of course she said yes). Edward sighed mentally and asked if we were ready.

"The boys want to know if we are ready or not?" I asked still looking straight ahead. The windows in both cars were tinted, yet people still stared, our vehicles certainly stood out here.

"Yeah I guess. Hey, I was wondering….would you be able to project something _I _was thinking into Emmett's head?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, but I would hear it, and it would be like me telling him…..why?" I questioned suspiciously.

_Tell him this. If you're a good boy today, and enjoy school I'll……_ And I blocked her off there, getting the picture.

_Emmett? Rosalie says that if you are a good boy today, and enjoy school, then she'll do some things with or for you, that I really don't want to repeat…_ I trailed off. Emmett got it immediately, and smiled like a fool. Edward, hearing all this laughed his head off (not literally) and Jasper looked at him weird, then to Emmett, then to our car, and laughed.

_Yuck it up fuzz ball, and lets go! _I told Edward mentally. He got out of the car, at the same time the others did, I didn't make it so they couldn't hear, just so Alice, and Rose couldn't.

"Shall we make a dramatic entrance ladies?" I asked the girls, at low vampire speed, so only we would hear it. I mentally showed them my plan, and they nodded. I told the guys, we wanted a dramatic entrance, if we had to go, and showed them our plan. They agreed to help, and so the fun began.

Edward came over and opened my door. Everyone was already staring at the guys, so they watched, with envy or lust.

I reached my hand out, and he took it gently kissing it. Slowly he began to lift me from the car, and I gracefully got up, lightly pecked him on the lips, and he wound his arm around my waist before heading to the main office. Using peoples thoughts, and just plain signs to guide us. I saw through Rosalie her entrance.

_Emmett coughed, to get peoples attention back on us, after all eyes followed Edward and Bella towards the office. People stared at him, and he opened the door, reaching his hand out, whilst bowing slightly. I smirked and reached for his hand. At a quick for humans speed he jerked me out of the car, and him up straight. Doing what Bella had suggested, I wrapped my leg around is, in a tango like gesture. My other hand snaking around his neck, while the one he grabbed was held above me for a moment, before we dropped our performance, and I kissed him on the lips. After our kiss, his arm snaked around my waist and we headed to ward were Bella and Edward had disappeared._

And they caught up to us, outside the office were we awaited Alice and Jasper. I knew their entrance would be Jasper lifting Alice out of the car bridle style, kissing her, then walking towards us. I listened to peoples thoughts as the two made their way here. They were all abuzz with thoughts of the new students, or wondering if the 'little pixie like girl' could really walk. HA!

When they arrived, we burst out into laughter. It was defiantly a good idea, to do that.

Me and Edward led the way into the office.

There was a middle aged man sitting at the desk. Me and Edward had decided that just for kicks (jokes people!) if the secretary was a guy, I got to approach, if it was a girl Edward did. I smirked at Edward, who scowled, and turn towards the man who still had yet to notice us.

I leant over the desk slightly, and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me?" I said gently, making my voice a sweet tone that only vampires could do. He looked up startled, and into my eyes, which at the moment were icy blue, The man swallowed, and cleared his throat as I leaned back, averting my eyes.

_WOW! She must be the new student. I guess they weren't over stating things when the guys said they were hot! Damn I sound like a teen, but still they are so…..WOW! _I snickered quietly and Edward growled warningly, both to low for human ears.

"Hi, I'm Bella, and This is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice." I stated motioning behind me, pointing out the guys specifically, and smiling sweetly at Edward, which the man noticed.

_Is she dating him? It looks like it! But hey aren't they related? And they live together? Wow! Oh! Right she is a relative of Mrs. Cullen, where as he was adopted I think…SO I guess that's better, but the guys will love this! _The man rambled in his head, great he gossips like an old lady!

"We are here to pick up our schedules?" I asked softly. Edward stepped forward, his face was dangerous, and intimidating.

Um….Right..um….h-h-here they a-are young lady. Do you think you'll need any help finding your classes?" He asked. With the tone he used, it was like he was going to offer to show me around.

"Thank you, and I think _we _will manage just fine. This school looks a lot like our last." I internally cringed, as that slipped out.

"Okay, then ya'll have a nice day." He said.

Me and Edward left fist, followed by Alice and Jasper than finally Rosalie and Emmett. I could still hear The mans thoughts as he noticed Rosalie.

_Screw the Brunette, the Blonde is fine! Oh crap she is taken too huh? _ I tuned him out, as I growled looking back at the office. If only Emmett knew….hhmmmm… No! I wont tell him, and I wont encourage Emmett to kill the man. Yet….

The day passed like a normal first day I guess. Me and Edward had all the same classes,

Except second, fourth and last period. Alice had second with me and I was alone the rest

of the day.

It was lunch now, and we were all gathered at a table in the back, looking at different

Spots and I was talking to everyone in my head/ their head. It was pretty boring I'll tell

You.

In fifth period, we had biology. Me and Edward walked in together, and introduced or selves. The teacher stuttered, and was all nervous. There were obviously two seats, and they just happened to be together in the back row, where no one could stare….NOT! one was on the right, next to a guy, I remembered from my fourth period. He had a sick, sick mind. And that seat was in the back, the other was on the left, next to a girl Edward apparently knew from another class as a B-otch. But he wouldn't say it.

_Where do you want to sit Edward? The guy is in my fourth period class, and has a sick, sick mind, and apparently the girl is in one of your classes and is a b-otch right?_ I asked Edward as the teacher was talking.

_Bella, I don't care where I sit, but I don't want you sitting next to a guy with a 'sick, sick mind'? so I'll sit next to the guy, and you next to the girl Okay? _He asked. I nodded my head slightly and went to my seat.

"Hey, I'm Tanya. You must be one of the new students!" Tanya exclaimed quietly.

"Yeah, I'm Bella." I stated looking down.

"So is Edward like your brother?" Tanya asked.

"Not really. His mom is my aunt. My parents died a year ago, so Esme and Carlisle took me in." I explained the well practiced story, only looking up at the end. She looked over to Edward, who was by the looks of it not happy with whatever Mike was saying.

"Oh… So isn't he hot?" Tanya asked.

"Um….excuse me?" I asked working to make my voice sound outraged.

"Sorry never mind." She said looking up at the teacher.

I decided to find out what was going on over there with Edward.

_Edward what have you been talking about over there? You look pissed._ I thought

_Oh? I do, do I? Well here is the conversation, since its over now…_

"_Hey you must be one of the new kids?" Jacob asked._

"_Yes, I'm Edward." I stated politely. _

"_Cool. So Edward, is that your sister?" He asked nodding towards you._

"_kind of, I suppose." I stated, He looked confused so I continued. "She is my adoptive mothers, niece, and her parents died so she lives with us. We aren't really related though." He nodded._

"_So she is hot right?" He asked._

"_Excuse me?" I was confused, that he could be THAT stupid._

"_Well, She _is _hot. I know I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her if I lived with her. Do you? Oh! You must be sleeping with her right? I wouldn't blame you bro, she is just…." And he trailed off leaving me with very disturbing images running through his mind._ Edward stated mentally.

_Oh…Well Tanya isn't any better I guess. But oh well. You know technically he was right… about some things……just not the way he meant them…_ I thought.

_Yeah I know, but it wasn't very pleasant. _

_Yeah well, what am I going to do? Oh, I have gym next. I am having slight déjà vu here._ I stated, glancing at the clock, five minutes.

_Yeah, I know what you mean. See you after school._ Edward stated, as Mike said something to Edward that he didn't like. I didn't feel like eaves dropping so I focused on the class.

I walked to the gym in silence, thinking about Edward, or listening to everyone's thoughts.

I go to the gym, and went to the gym teacher, a young woman around her mid twenties, with short dirty blond hair, in shorts ending just before her knees, and a t-shirt on.

"excuse me? I'm your new student, Bella." I stated. The teachers head whipped around to look at me.

"Oh…Right, welcome to school, I am Miss. Fullinger. Do you have clothes to change into? If not that will be okay for today." Miss Fullinger explained.

"No I have clothes to change into. Thank you." I said before heading towards the changing room. I had been late, so everyone was already changed. I stepped in, and waited until the door was closed, then concentrated on what I wanted my gym clothes to be, in order to just change how my normal clothes looked. I picked a blue t-shirt, and matching shorts, that went mid thigh. I stepped out, and being just my luck today, Jacob was in my class, gawking at me. great.

"Class this is our new student Bella." She introduced, motioning towards me. "Today we are doing basketball. Carlisle had decided that we could pick one or two sports that we enjoyed that we could do exceedingly well. I of course picked basketball and volleyball. I would play just like when I was human, only more graceful.

"So Bella? Are you any good at basketball? Cause you know, I could teach you if you want?" Jacob asked coming over to me.

"Yeah, I'm awesome at basketball. And I doubt I would need help from _you._" I stated walking over to where the teacher assigned me. We put on coloured jerseys, and I noticed Jacob on the other team smiling at me. I scowled at turned to my team. I whispered to them that I was on a team back at my old school, and I rocked! So they said they would pass me the ball.

The game started and I ran at human pace to the other end of the court, I signaled for a girl on my team named Irina to pass the ball, she looked aound for a minute, and threw it at me. She was on the other side of the court, and it was poorly aimed, but I quickly maneuvered over to where it would land, caught it and shot the ball. Of course it went in, and the game continue similar to that. I would usually pass it off to a team mate, so they could try too, and some of them were pretty good.

We won that game 6-4. I was headed for the changing room, when I noticed Jacob running towards me. I slowed, interested in this.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted. "Wow! You are good!" Jacob complimented smiling. _If this doesn't show her that I am perfection in the form of a man, then nothing will! _He thought.

"Yeah…Thanks. Um…I got to go get changed." I stated, backing away. _Aw she shouldn't be like that! Any girl should be honoured by me even talking to them! I wonder if I will win this bet…..I have to! How could she resist? _Jacob thought suspiciously.

"Hold on a second." Jacob pleaded, grabbing my arm, He noticed the temperature of my skin, and jerked his hand back. "Woah! Your really cold! Need something to warm you up?" He asked suggestively.

"I think I know what you mean by that…..and I think you should know, that I am currently taken, and there for, will not go out with you, if that's what your getting at." I told him, turning and walking into the changing room. Jacobs face fell, and then set with determination, as he walked of to go get changed.

_Taken? BY who? On her first day? Yeah right! That is soo a lie, unless, she is going out with that jerk in my biology class. I doubt it, he doesn't seem her type, I seem moore her type not that jerk…. But Oh well, She wont be going out with him for long! _Jacobs thoughts drifted, as he entered the changing room. UGH! Why me?

I fond a cirtaned off portion of the room, and 'changed'.

Edward was waiting for me, just outside of the gym.

"Hello." Edward greeted me in a tight voice.

"Hey….Whats wrong Edward?" I asked though I think I already know, The problem probably started with a J and ended in a Acob.

"That Jacob, kid is getting on my nerves." Edward stated, pulling me into his chest.

"Edward, he is two years younger than us! He isn't a child. And don't tell me your actually worried about me leaving you for him! Edward, I would never, he is so….EW!..and besides, I could hardly if I even wanted to, considering he is human, and I'm…well, not." I explained, trying to calm him.

"I know, its just the thought, of losing you to…that _boy_!" Edward murmured into my hair.

"Well, then should I be worried about _you _leaving _me_ for Tanya?" I asked incrediously.

"Oh course not, love. I thought I told you before, I prefer brunettes." Edward stated, pulling me closer, and resting his chin on my head.

"I love you Bella." Edward murmered.

"I love you more." I stated. Closing my eyes.

"Do you honestly believe that?" He asked. "Do you have any consept of how much you mean to me?" He asked.

"I know how much _I _love _you_" I replied.

"You compare one small tree, to an entire forest." He murmured.

I kissed his neck. "impossible."

"I would have thought _you _would have realized by now, anything's possible."

"Have you ever tried slamming a revolving door?" I asked.

"Touché" Edward replied, before pulling me towards our cars, and the rest of the Cullens.

When we got home, Emmett and Rosalie suspiciously disappeared, and Esme greeted us at the door.

"Home was school everyone? Where is Rosalie, and Emmett?" Esme asked concerned.

"Do we really have to answer that last one?" Edward asked.

"No…I guess not. But how was school?" Esme asked again.

"Horrible"

"Boring"

"A waist of time."

"I hate school." We all replied at once.

"Well what happened?" Esme asked, as she led us into the living room, were Carlisle sat.

"This guy named Jacob, is already trying to break us up, we played basketball in gym, I avoided him asking me out, all my teachers suck, and other than that, the secretary has a crush on me, and thinks Rose is hot." I told her.

"A girl named Tanya is also trying to split us up. I did track in my gym class, all my teachers suck, and as previously stated, school is a waste of time!" Edward said after I was done.

"No one is trying to break us up, people were asking about my leg all day…don't ask it's a long story….My classes are boring, and I only have three classes with anyone I know!" Alice exclaimed.

"I wasn't paying attention all day so I was bored, I played with the teacher emotions, in history, and I have four classes with some one from this family." Jasper stated calmly.

"Oh well, have fun tomorrow I guess…." Esme said, looking at Carlisle.

"How was your day Carlisle?" I asked smirking.

"Oh….um….Well…" Carlisle struggled for words.

"_I _know how your day went. Shall I tell everyone?" Edward asked politely, not really waiting on an answer. "well today, Carlisle was asked to a date three times, by the same nurse, and once by a patient. He was gawke at all day, and all together it looks like he should remind the nurses that he is married, so he asked Esme to come to waork for 'lunch' tomorrow." Edward stated. Alice and I giggled, while Edward and Jasper jus grinned like mad men.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

And thus began, the two years we would stay here, and the many other times we would move. Me and Edward plan to be together for eternity, as do Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

_**THE END**_

**Yes This is the end of the story. I want to focus on other stories. I have a story that I am working on, called 'Old Friend Of Carlisle's' I will post that, after I get a few more chapters of it done, and get a bit further with Visions. I might post a preview in visions for it.**

**If you think I should do a sequel to this story, than let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks to everyone for reading this, and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
